Paralyzer
The Paralyzer is a Wonder Weapon featured in the Zombies map Buried available from the Mystery Box. Upon firing, it slows and incapacitates zombies in a conical radius before killing them. It has unlimited ammunition, but will overheat with constant use. The overheat meter is located on the gun, replacing the traditional ammo counter located on the bottom-right of the HUD. Once the meter reaches 115, the Paralyzer must be given time to cool down to 100 on the meter before resuming use, much like the M2 Flamethrower and the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23. If the Paralyzer is pointed downwards and fired, and the player presses the jump button, the player will be propelled into the air for as long as they hold down the trigger. This allows them to reach various rooftops and bypass pathways blocked by wreckage. The player should be cautious when utilizing this technique, as they can still suffer fall damage upon landing. Fall damage can be averted, however, by firing the Paralyzer just before landing. The Paralyzer can also be used to lift other players into the air if the other player jumps whilst in the beam of the paralyzer, however, the weapon will stop firing if the player enters its crosshairs due to friendly fire restrictions. The Paralyzer plays a part on Richtofen's side of the Mined Games Easter Egg. When Pack-a-Punched, the Paraylzer becomes the Petrifier. The Petrifier features a slower overheat, allowing the weapon to be fired for roughly ten seconds straight instead of six. Both versions can be cooled down (dropping the number displayed on the overheat meter) when the player collects ammo drops that are available through Vulture Aid. Gallery Paralyzer model BOII.png Paralyzer BOII.png|Paralyzer Petrifier_BOII.png|Petrifier Trivia *It is the fourth air-based Wonder Weapon, the others being the Thundergun, Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 and Staff Of Wind. Like the others, it cannot aim-down-sight. *It is one of three new Wonder Weapons introduced in Buried, the others being the Ray Gun Mark II and the Time Bomb. *The overheat limit of 115 is a reference to Element 115. *If the player flies high enough, they may hear a "bong" sound from hitting the invisible wall at the top of the map. The character using the Paralyzer will sometimes comment on it. *The Paralyzer is held by a side grip, similarly to the Death Machine. *The player can neither go prone nor dive with the Paralyzer. *The Paralyzer glows purple normally, and gradually glows more orange-red when overheating. The Petrifier glows green and turns multiple colors when overheating. *The Paralyzer is incapable of directly harming both The Giant and the Ghost, but is still capable of slowing them down. *Unlike the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, the Paralyzer can cool down on the player's back. *The Paralyzer is capable of making crawlers. This makes it the third non-explosive weapon that can make crawlers, with the first being the Blundergat, and the second being the Hell's Retriever. *Flying with the Paralyzer in the Maze can bypass closed gates, but the player cannot fly over hedges. This is likely to prevent bypassing the maze entirely, defeating its purpose. *Like with the Time Bomb and most other Wonder Weapons, only one player can have the Paralyzer at a time. *After a patch the Paralyzer no longer can kill zombies past round 70. Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty Black Ops II Wonder Weapons